The best mistake of my life
by Saboru
Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram are finally getting married.


Best mistake of my life

Summary: Yuuri and Wolfram are finally getting married.

And this is my first fan fiction ever so pleas be nice…

Wolfram was sitting in his and Yuuris room looking out of the window. His eyes were on his fiancée soon to be husband, who was outside in the garden. It was the evening before the weddings. He had told not be with Yuuri on the last night before the big day but he had wanted to just have one look of the other before the weddings. They had grow to love it's other very much when the years had gone by. Yuuri had just celebrated his 19 birthday and they had finally decided to get married. Wolfram couldn't help but smile to the memory of the night he had asked about this.

_-Yuuri. I been thinking about us……should we get married, Wolfram asked as he was sitting on the bed looking Yuuri who was reading some book that Gunter had given to him. They getting ready to go to sleep and he hadn't yet changed into his nightwear witch was nowadays just a loose pants. Yuuri raised his head and looked the other for awhile before the question sunk into his head._

_-Really….I thought that you didn't want to since we never talk about it…, Yuuri said and putted his book down._

_-I do want__ to. I want everybody to know that you are mine; Wolfram said smilingly and leant down to kiss Yuuri gently. Yuuri returned into the kiss and smiled. He cuddled closer to Wolfram. _

_-Then…lets get married, Yuuri said against Wolfram. _

_-Okay. I talk to the other tomorrow, but now let's just sleep, Wolfram said and laid them down pulling a sheet over they bodies. The rest of the night the spent sleeping, cling each other._

Wolfram looked Yuuri for awhile and then took a moment to looking at the garden that had turn into a celebrating place. His mother had done most of the work preparing the party. Wolfram had been really surprised when he had realized how passion Yuuri was about all this. Wolfram smiled as he again looked his fiancé. When he had grown more manly and taller, Yuuri had stayed the same size and if it was possibly maybe grown a little bit more feminine. Wolfram smile grow larger when he think about all the warm moments they had spent together. The first kiss and the sneaking to quiet place so they could be alone with each other. Wolfram had loved spending time with the other and was very excitingly thinking about the wedding night with Yuuri.

Yuuri was in the garden making things ready for tomorrow. He sighed and looked around just one more time before heeding back inside. When Yuuri thought about the next day he smiled warmly.

He had fall in love with Wolfram little by little. First he had noticed that when somebody was attacking them he found him self going behind Wolfram and not Conrad. Then after that he realised how much he enjoyed sleeping with Wolfram. And before he knows the other was all he could think about. Yuuri sighed happily and walked to the room he was staying tonight. He had all so been very thankful that all the others had taken he's and Wolframs relationship well. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep whit a smile on his face.

Before Wolfram knows it he was standing in the garden looking all the people that had come to their wedding. He looked to his side were all his brothers were standing as his bestman's. Wolfram had probably never been so nerves.

-Your sure you got the ring? Wolfram asked Conrad for tenth time.

Conrad just smiled to his younger brother and nodded as the music began. Wolframs eyes went to Yuuri who was walking with his father in slow rhythm. As he saw Yuuri and realised how beautiful the other looked in a white suit and all his worries fly away. He was getting married with the most beautiful man in the world. He was finally going to get call Yuuri his and his alone.

Yuuri was as nerves as his fiancé before the wedding began but when he started to walk toward Wolfram his nervousness melt away. He smiled to his soon to be husband and all the other people didn't matter anymore. Soon he was next to Wolfram as his father sat down. Yuuri felt Wolfram take his hand as they stood listening the priest.

It didn't take long before Wolfram was all ready sliding the ring on Yuuri and after that Yuuri did the same. Their kiss was way more heated that it had meant to be but no one cared. Wolfram leaded his new husband out of the area to a little room were they could spent some time alone.

-I can't believe that we are married now; Wolfram said and warped his arms around Yuuri kissing the others neck gently.

-I can…or...i think I can…, Yuuri said and pushed his back against Wolfram.

Wolframs smiled and just hold Yuuri closer to him self.

-I love you. And am very honoured to be your husband, Wolfram said right into Yuuris ear and kissed it.

-I love you too; Yuuri said smiling and turn around to kiss Wolfram properly.

The End

I hope you like it : )) Or is it too corny? Please review : )) and I might write the wedding night ; )


End file.
